unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peach
Peach Toadstool is an unintelligent princess who wanders around looking for the bathroom, only to be kidnapped by a big ugly monster named Bowser. You may say it is stupid of her to get caught so much, but then you realize that it is you who is stupid. We don't know why, you just are. If you are offended by this, please see here. Biography Early Life Peach was born October 17, 1710. She was raised in the royal castle of Hyrule. We know she was Mushroom Kingdomian, not Hyrulian, but she got kidnapped. Yes, when she was three days old, she was kidnapped by Bowser and his minions. Bowser took Peach to his castle, and she was locked up for 2 days. Mario heard about the kidnapping, and went to rescue the baby princess. He confronted Bowser, and used his mustache might! But he doesn't have mustache might, so he was thrown in the cell with her. Then, he saw a flower growing for some reason. He wanted to eat it, but as soon as he picked it, he turned red and gained the ability to shoot fire. This was a Fire Flower. Mario broke them both out, then Bowser kidnapped Peach again, this time near him. Mario went to Bowser's throne room and the two fought and then Mario beat Bowser, the Mario and Peach safely returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. This was the first time, but not the last, she was saved by Mario. Since she was a baby, she didn't remember him. However, she slowly grew up into a child, and then a regular adult. Queen Peach During the year 1730, the great Mario, hero of Mushroom Kingdom, fell asleep. His brother Luigi went crazy, and killed Peach's grandfather, the king of Mushroom Kingdom. Then, he killed Peach's father, the replacement king of Mushroom Kingdom. This made Peach the next heir. He turned his gun on her, but he was out of ammo, so he just hit her with the gun, and left in frustration. This day scared her for the rest of her life, though she never remembered the face of the killer. Kidnapping Despite now being queen, she demanded that she still be called princess. Princess Peach ruled Mushroom Kingdom peacefully for many years. However, Bowser came up, and kidnapped her again. Mario woke up right then, and saved her. This happened about a million times over the next few decades, and it got rather repetitive. Peach struggles to control Mushroom Kingdom today with all of the kidnappings and invasions. Trivia *Her dress is pink because her red hat got thrown in when her white dress was being washed. Now, she has a pink dress. She would get teased if she were Mario, who once faced a similar incident with his dress. *She has the ability to switch between a human and a fruit. *Peach is actually one of the best leaders in history, despite being kidnapped so much. Some say she is so good because she not only knows the exact location of Bowser's Castle, but also knows where the self destruct button is from being in there so many times. *Peach is actually in her early twenties, even though she is well over 250 years old. *Princess Peach always wears a dress so nobody can tell she wears bulletproof armor. This is because she is still scarred by the incident as a child where Luigi killed her family. *Her and Luigi are actually good friends now, because she does not realize that he is the one who killed her father and grandfather. If she knew, she would probably kill him and devour the corpse. This would make Mario happy sad. Category:Guys Category:Heroes Category:Fruit Category:Food Category:Rulers Category:Good guys Category:Weak guys Category:Brawl of the Consoles Category:Female characters Category:Living Food Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Plants Category:Stuff Category:Losers Category:Princesses Category:Humans